


MARSHMALLOW

by thoughtsdemise



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: fluffs without plot, inebriation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/pseuds/thoughtsdemise
Summary: Tailgate gets gift from Cyclonus.





	MARSHMALLOW

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rayearthmagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayearthmagic/gifts).



> Based on a prompt given by Ray involving the evil marshmallow and birthdays. =D

Tailgate rubbed at his face. It had been a slag long night, and his optical feed was glitching just a bit from all that energex. He grinned, “Pit of a party though.” He had some interesting vids to review later when he could see straight. He was already sure that had been one slag of a private party going on in the back store room.

He keyed in his lock code before pressing into the wall to hold himself steady. After a few attempts the door finally slid open. “Must be malfunctioning,” he muttered. He’d let Magnus know in the morning, if the mech was up for it. Tailgate guaffed. “Not likely after where he was headed and with who. Gonna be a hot time tonight!”

“Ooof, wha?” Tailgate glances up and has to reset his optics twice before being able to focus on the purple warrior in front of him.

“Oh Cyclonus, yo!” Tailgate made a small chirpy sound, his spark feeling light and bright in the other mech’s presence. It was something he was still trying to figure out. The light-bright feeling quickly turned to upset tanks as Cyclonus lifted him up and set him firmly on a berth. The tiny mech holds his helm to make the room stop spinning long enough to refocus on the silent warrior.

Tailgate hesitates and reaches out with his field to get a feel for Cyclonus’, but the mech had his pulled in tight around him. This was usually not a good sign the small mech had learned from a few past mistakes. While he knew Cyclonus wouldn’t hurt him, Tailgate sure didn’t feel like spending recharge hours out in the hallway again. He triggers his mask and visor to slip aside, something he knew that would capture Cyclonus’ attention and hold it. Maybe even buy him sometime to explain why he was so late getting…

Tailgate stares at the simple wrapped box set down beside him. His optics swing up to a hesitant Cyclonus. A tentative slide of a field against the warrior gave Tailgate the impression of eager happiness and anticipation before it was schooled and hidden again. Tailgate eyes the back with cheer and reaches for it.

He is slow to open the gift, enjoying the growing anticipation that Cyclonus is having a harder time hiding the longer Tailgate takes to open the package. He slides the lid free and beams. “My sword!” He sets the box down on the berth and leaps at Cyclonus to hug the now awkward mech who cradles him close after the initial surprise wears off. Tailgate smacks a kiss on Cyclonus’ helm. “Thank you,” he whispers before kissing the surprised warrior.


End file.
